After Midnight
by RoKKiiNMuffiiNPyRo
Summary: I hate you," she said, her voice barely more than a soft whisper. He smiled at her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too." A/U FAXNESS A/H
1. Break In

Deep in the heart of London the strike of Big Ben chimed through the cool autumn air, sounding the moment of midnight

**This is partially inspired by the movie Pretty Woman, which I watched the other night (I love that movie!!) but the plot is pretty different. So yeah, hopefully this turns out good. Everyone is a normal human in this.**

**Max and Fang come from completely different worlds, one lives the high life and the other on the streets. Romance story. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries! Enjoy !! **

Deep in the heart of London the strike of Big Ben chimed through the cool autumn air, sounding the moment of midnight. A light sprinkle of rain was showering down softly on the city. The building of black, heavy clouds warned everyone that a storm was approaching- and fast. Desperate for shelter, a young boy ran to hide in the safety of an underground car park.

Crouching low in the darkness, the boy sat down tightly in a small corner. It was damp and musky, but it would do.

A few meters away an abandoned shopping trolley lost its grip on the wet ground, sliding into a nearby wall. The crash echoed loudly through the empty car park, breaking the still silence. The boy did not startle.

Skinny and weak, the boy was covered from head to toe in dirt and grime. A think strand of long black greasy hair covered his dark, brown eyes and he flipped it back carelessly. He couldn't go out in the approaching storm, not tonight. He would have to return in the morning.

The boy was a beggar- vermin in the eyes of common English folk. To him, he was not worthy for the privilege of living in such a fine country. In fact, he wasn't worthy to live at all. He was potentially harming their tourism business, occasionally stealing their bounty of endless food or a simple necklace that would never be given a second thought, and he made the place look bad. But did anyone ever care? Did anyone ever do anything to help him stop being the worthless scum he was? No. All anyone ever did was curse at him and call the cops on him- sometimes just for sitting in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sighing quietly he curled up into a little ball, resting his head against his arm, and tried to get some sleep. The others would be worried sick, but he couldn't do anything about that now. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

Somewhere over on the other side of town, a young girl climbed back in through her open window. Short of breath and soaking wet she stumbled blindly through the blackness of her room and flopped down on her soft carpeted floor.

She had cut it close, getting home before the storm hit, but it was worth it. It was always worth it. Her one outlet of freedom in a smothering imprisonment was not going to be taken away from her.

She grabbed a towel and dried herself off hastily, before climbing into her bed, fully clothed, and drifting into a wrestles disturbed sleep.

**Fang's POV**

As expected, the storm hit bad. Winds howled all through the morning as rain battered at windows and doors in deafening bangs. The sun was high in the sky before I could leave my sanctuary.

I ran as quickly as I could, knocking over the occasional unlucky pedestrian. But it didn't matter. I just needed to get back.

A wave of relief washed over me as the old abandoned laneway I had substituted for my home came into view. I broke into a sprint, and practically dived around the corner.

"Fang!" My greeting was an ambush attack, wrestling me to the ground, smothering me in a choking hug. "You're back!" she sniffed. I ruffled the 11 year olds mane of tangled knots and debris.

"Course I'm back, Nudge. Where else would I go?" She looked up at me with her wide brown eyes, and beamed a smile. I felt the corner of my lip twitch up involuntarily, making Nudge's smile even wider.

"Seems like you made it back okay," Iggy said, holding his hand up into the empty air before him. I reached out my own grubby hand and grabbed his wrist, a reassurance that I was here, and safe. As his skin came into contact with mine he grinned, almost evilly, and broke into laughter. "Yeah, I knew you'd be alright, you always are." It always amazed me how Iggy could keep such a bright outlook on life when he was homeless, starving and blind. It's a skill I've never been able to acquire, even though I have it better off than him.

"So, where did you go?!" Nudge asked, her voice full of excitement.

"Oh, I just hid out in a car park when the storm hit."

"Really? Was it all damp and disgusting? Did you see any rats?" I almost rolled my eyes. Here we go, with the endless questions and demands about how I spent my uneventful night away.

"Yes and no, Nud-"

"Oh, did you get any food? I'm starving! And so is Iggy!" A rumbling stomach proved her point and she giggled a little at the perfect timing of it all.

Out of my pocket I pulled two apples. Throwing one to Nudge and handing Iggy the other, I realized myself just how hungry I really was.

"We need money," Iggy said through the crunch of his apple. How he knows my exact worries before I even think them myself, I've never been able to figure out. Maybe he was just gifted. "I say, we raid a richies house and then sell their stuff at the pawn shop. That should keep us fed for a while."

I grimaced at his idea. Constant stealing can't be making a good impression on our criminal record, and Nudge always seemed too enthusiastic for something that could get us killed, worst case scenario. But it was the only way we were ever going to get anywhere in this damn place, so why the hell not?

I crouched down low outside the target house. The bitter wind blew straight though my thin jacket, sending shivers down my spine and infesting my arm with tiny mountains of goosebumps. Beside me, Iggy and Nudge were huddled up together, trying to protect one another from the harsh gusts of wind that were barricading us.

"Iggy, are you really sure we should be doing this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why not? We need money, and you seem to have a problem with constant robberies. So why don't we just make this one big score so we can be set for another couple of months?" My eyes dropped to the gravel below my feet and a deadly chill flew through me, though not from the cold.

A million things could go wrong tonight. A million things could go wrong on a regular raid, but this was different. The stakes were higher. Much higher. Breaking and entering into the house of possibly the richest family in the area was a risk I just wasn't willing to take. Just getting in without setting of a whole load of security alarms would be near impossible.

But we were here now, and already prepared to go. The others wouldn't back out now.

I raised my head high, looking towards the old Victorian brick house. "Okay then, let's go." Together in the dark, we headed to the gate of the Martinez household.

--

I'm not going to lie. I was shitting myself. It was a miracle we made it through the gate without being caught. Somehow, Iggy miraculously managed to put the cameras in a loop. I'd have to ask him about that later. But that was only half of the problem. What if a person saw us? What if we triggered an alarm? What about silent alarms? It was all just too much.

Nudge's head popped around a corner, and she gave me a thumbs up. Okay, there was no one in the area and no immediate threats. I was good to go. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the thick white windowsill. Using all my strength I pushed upwards, opening the window. To my surprise, it opened effortlessly and silently.

Secretly, I was disappointed. Secretly, I wished that the window hadn't opened and that this whole thing just failed so we could go back and sleep. Yes, we would be hungry for another night, but what if we got caught? What if we got sent to the police and locked away? What if we got separated? So many possibilities that would inevitably tear us all apart would have no chance if we just went home now.

But no, nothing ever worked for me.

Nervously, my eyes scanned the room, double checking there were no signs of life. We had already scoped out the room to be sure there was no one in it, but my nerves were still on edge.

Jumping up on a foothold made by Nudge I clumsily stumbled through the window and rolled onto the soft carpet.

It was heaven right there lying on that floor. I cursed the carpet for being so inviting before bounding up, sweeping anything that looked of any value of a wooden dressing table.

Necklaces, earrings, bracelets, watches, this girl had it all. I marveled at my selection. Golden chains, pearl earrings, precious stones and gems embedded into strands of silver, gold and white gold, delicately hand crafted boxes worth hundreds of pounds filled with fragile trinkets and foreign nic nacs, porcelain figures that felt as though they would crumble in my hand, finely woven satin cloths, a small tiara with intricate patterns engraved into the soft silver, and so much more.

As carefully and quickly as I could I placed all that I could get my hands on in an old canvas bag.

I made my way around the room, circling through the dressing table, wardrobe and desk grabbing anything small of value. I was about to leave when one last thing caught my eye.

On a bedside table, next to a glass of water, was a silver bracelet. A soft, flowing design was engraved into a heart that hung off as a charm, in the middle was a bright sapphire. Written on the back was 'Dear Max, I'll Love You Always And Forever With All My Heart, Mum' It was so simple yet strikingly beautiful. Now for the big question, do I take it?

To its owner, it was probably more precious than everything in this bag combined. But my greed for food was pestering at my morals. Should I steal it away from her?

My thoughts were distracted by a quick noise. Instantly my senses sharpened and my eyes darted to the source of the sound.

At the other end of the room a door had been opened. In entered a tall girl in her nightie, wet hair dripping down her back and shoulders. She held a white towel in one hand, the door handle in the other. She opened her mouth and inhaled sharply, as if she was about to scream. But she didn't. She just stood there staring at me. I stared back at her.

The world was frozen in time right there, with me and the girl staring at each other, neither daring to breathe. The bracelet fell from my hand and landed with a soft clink on the floor. The girl's eyes followed the chain's every move, before flying back up to me.

"I… Uh…" My hands began to shake as I tried to find words. I was screwed now. This girl would probably call the police and I'd be gone.

In a moment suspended in time, we both stood, staring each other down, waiting for each other to make the first move. Neither of us did.

**Woo, first chapter! Review if you think I should keep going with it. Suggestions, comments and all that are very much loved. Hopefully the second chapter will be up soon. Cya!**


	2. Runaway

Wow, didn't expect this to be that good

**Sorry it's taken me so long to write this!! Its end f term here in Australia and for the past few weeks all I've been doing is studying for exams and doing assignments! And in a few days I'm going touring around Europe for a month! But I might still have the internet in some places and I'll still be working on the chapters, so yeah D. Thanks loads to everyone who reviewed! You're all awesome!! Well, here's the second chapter, hopefully it's as good or better than the first!**

**Disclaimer (forgot this in chap 1.. woops): I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters, only this amazingly genius plot line D**

**Max's POV**

I stopped. I stared. He stared back. The only thing going through my mind right now: what the fuck.

My heart stopped dead inside my chest, and my eyes froze on those of the boy- a deep chocolate brown that had a charming innocence to them, even though he was in the middle of raiding my room.

"I, uh… Umm, I..." He stuttered through his vocabulary, trying to find something to say, but I doubt he would find anything to explain this. The initial essence of shock had worn off, clearing my thoughts to the reality of this.

I was being robbed. It was as simple as that. I though of screaming, but what good would that do? My dad would just come walking in, half asleep, probably not bothering to call the police and claim I was just asking for attention. Basterd.

A soft rage began to bubble inside me. How the hell did he get in here?!

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" I whispered harshly, amazed that I'd managed to spit the sentence out without stumbling.

"Uh, I'm sorry," he mumbled lamely.

I threw my towel down on the floor and took a few steps towards him. Somewhere in the back of my head I thought of the likely situation that he was armed with a gun or knife, but wouldn't he have already used it by now?

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked in the same tone as before.

"I'm sorry!" he said again. "This was all a mistake!" No doubt about it, there was true fear lacing its way through his words. But was his claim for this to be accidental true? I highly doubted that.

The boy dropped the bag he was holding onto the floor. Thousands of dollars worth of gold, silver and precious stones were scattered carelessly across the carpet, landing with a soft thud and a clink.

All the jewelry I had collected in my short life was strewn all over the floor. The necklace I got when we visited France was tangled around a thin golden chain from China. Earrings connected to bracelets, brooches and rings. In the middle of it all was my Mum's bracelet. I held my breath to stop the scream.

In a way, I almost felt sorry for the intruder. He was scared shitless, his little heist had failed miserably and it looked as though he hadn't eaten (or bathed) for weeks. But then I remembered he had great potential to kill me right about now.

"Um, I should… Go…" Moving for the first time, he took one step away from me, moving towards the window. My eyes followed him in an intense glare every step he took. Almost falling, he toppled backwards out of the window, amazingly landing on his feet.

"If I _ever_ see you here again, you'll never see the light of day again," I hissed before dramatically slamming the window down and locking it.

The boy sprinted towards the gate. Out of the corners of darkness two other kids joined him. So this was all a team effort. The youngest could have been no older than 11. The boy himself only looked about my age, maybe a year older.

As soon as I was sure they were out of sight and I was out of danger, I broke down. I fell to the ground, quietly sobbing, my breathing uneven and rugged. How close had I come to losing everything I owned? 5 more minutes, and it could all be gone. How did he even get past the security system?! It was impossible! And if someone like him could get in, then how many other people are sitting down in their front yards, plotting, scheming the downfall of me or my siblings. Will someone more powerful come along and kill us? Torture us? What if the next one doesn't just walk away?

My entire body shook as I stood up. Carefully, I began picking up my valuables and putting them back where they belong. I checked thoroughly to make sure that nothing had been taken and that everything was still there. Thank god, it was.

Climbing into bed, I knew I was in for a wrestles night full of nightmares and paranoia.

The following morning I felt exhausted. On a Saturday, I would normally get 8 or more hours sleep, 12am-8am. Last night, I only got 3 hours.

Sleep was impossible. Even the smallest gust of wind would wake me up in a hurry, my legs prepared to jump up to the window just to check that everything was ok.

Slowly, I made my way to the kitchen table. Pancakes were waiting for me in my usual seat.

Drenching the food in about half a bottle of maple syrup, I took a massive mouthful. It barely even fit in my mouth and syrup dribbled lazily down to the end of my chin. If only I had the actual energy to wipe it off.

"Maxy, you've got syrup all over you!" giggled the little 6 year old, Angel. As much as I wanted to smile at her, all I could do was grunt. A finger dabbed my skin, wiping away a bit of the sticky liquid, but I barely acknowledged it.

A few seconds later a soft, wet tongue wiped its way across my chin. Well, that sure knocked me back into reality. "Eww! Gazzy! What was that for?!" He just sat there, grinning at me, seeming so proud of himself. A sneak attack. Those don't happen very often. I smiled back involuntarily. I mean, how can you not smile when someone has just ambushed you and covered your chin in their slobber?

Angel and Gazzy both began to giggle like immature kids- which is all they are, I guess. It was a rare moment of carefree happiness, a perfect freeze frame of time.

But a perfect moment never lasts.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, the man pulled out his trusted newspaper and began to read the business section intently. Instantly Gazzy and Angel were quiet, eating their breakfast neatly and quickly. I did the same.

My heart fell. An empty silence filled the room. The same empty silence that happens at every single meal. The same tension, tearing us all apart inside. Three people wanted to scream at this table. Three people wanted to just throw things around the room, let loose their destructive side and release all the anger built up inside them in one massive explosion. But that would never happen. We all enjoyed living.

"I'm finished, Dad," a small voice squeaked out.

"Then go put your plate in the sink." Short and blunt.

Gazzy got up out of his seat and dropped his plate in the sink. It slipped on the edge of the bench, and then fell into the sink with a loud crash. The newspaper was thrown down.

"Can't you even clean a plate without breaking everything?!" The small boy shrunk into a corner. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you kids, honestly!" A whimper started to appear in Gazzy. "All you ever do is moan, ask for money, destroy everything in this fucking house, eat, sleep and make a mess!"

'I'm sorry," Gazzy said in a small voice.

"Sorry? Garret, Sorry isn't going to buy us new plates! Sorry isn't going to pay for everything! What's sorry going to do?! Nothing! It's just a word, it can't do anything!" By this point my poor, helpless little baby brother had tears in his eyes. He didn't even know what he had done wrong.

"But… The plate didn't even-"

"Don't talk back to me! You have no respect for me! You don't have any respect for anyone! You're a pathetic fucking waste of my life!"

Tears flowed freely from his face now, streaming down his pink cheeks. He was terrified and he could do nothing about it.

"I should've just gotten rid of you when it was easy! Save me money, save me time, save me-"

"Shut up!!"

All eyes turned to me. Dad's eyes were full of fury, ready to tear me apart just because I interrupted him. I didn't care. He deserves it. I hated him more than anything in the world sometimes. And I'd already had a bad morning.

"The plate didn't even break! So stop screaming at him! Okay?" The tiny hairline crack doesn't really count, right?

"Who put you in charge of disciplining my children?"

"Who was crazy enough to fuck you to conceive the poor kids?" I spat back at him. His face brightened to a fire-engine red. Ok, maybe that was a bit too soon into the fight, but who cares?

"Maybe we should have been more careful," his words were slow and forced. "Then I wouldn't have ended up with you."

"And who's fault is that?" I sneered at him.

"Your mothers."

I bit my cheeks as hard as I could, until the metallic taste of blood washed along the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck off," I whispered. That was harsh beyond any moral.

I turned my back on everyone, and stormed up to my room.

Grabbing an old backpack from my wardrobe, I started throwing things in- changes of clothes, hidden stashes of money, my mum's bracelet.

Once the bag was full, I threw open the window and jumped out. The air was cool on my skin, a refreshing cleanser.

Jumping the back fence, I jogged away from my house. I'd be back later tonight. But for now, I was gone, letting the wind take me away.

**Well, that wasn't that great. But that's cause I'm about to fall asleep and I just needed to put this up before I went away! The next chapter will be heaps better, I promise. Oh, and when I put Gazzy's name as being Garret, that's cause no one in the right mind is going to name their poor kid Gazzy so I had to make it a nickname. Reviews are loved as always. Bye people !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all!! First of all I would like to apologize for disappearing for so long. I've been overseas, dealing with death, and overall been lazy. But all is good now and I intend to continue with this story! So hopefully I will be getting chapters up MUCH faster!! Anywayz, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned MR would I be writing this? No.**

**Fangs POV**

We ran. We ran until we couldn't run any longer. We ran until our legs felt like jelly and our chests were tight and desperate. Then we stopped before we could exhaust ourselves to the point of vomiting.

Behind a tall, red brick building in the city we found ourselves a seat. Sitting amongst fallen leaves, stray pieces of garbage, dirt and hundreds of cigarette buds we caught our breath again and collected ourselves. It was the early hours of the morning and the sun was beginning to creep up on the horizon. Of course, a dense layer of angry black clouds were covering any rays of sun that tried to shine, so there was really no point of a sunrise.

I felt Nudge's hand in mine and squeezed it tight. She squeezed back weakly. Beside me was Iggy, sitting perfectly straight and still. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. Then, quite suddenly, he collapsed onto me, leaning on my shoulder. Nudge followed and lay in my lap. Within 5 minutes we were all fast asleep.

Hours later, the heavy pattern of pouring rain woke me. I sighed. I was hungry, cold, drained, probably on the run from police, and soggy to top it all off. Fantastic. The universe just loves me.

Slowly, being careful not to wake Iggy and Nudge, I stood up and stretched out. By the looks of things it was about 12-1 in the afternoon- the general lunch hour. One thing that I never understood was how everyone could go on their lunch break at the same time. Does everything just shut down for an hour while people eat? What about the people who work in the food industry? When do they get their break? Do they get a break at all? Or do they eat while they're working and serving people? I don't know… Maybe it would all make sense if I had any connections to the working world.

Thinking about it, it wasn't so farfetched that I would join the world of employment. I'm about the right age, I guess. But then again, I'm sure there are a few requirements which I don't have, such as an address and personal hygiene. But would I want to join them, I wondered. I watched them as they all walked past, busy in their own worlds, not giving a single thought to the dirty boy sitting in the corner. They were worried about money, taxes, bills, terrorists… What would they eat when they got home? Has the cat been fed this morning? Oh darn, It's raining and there's washing on the line! It all seems so petty, so pointless. Honestly, I can't think of a single reason I would want to join them. Apart from maybe a warm bed, warm meals, someone to love…

Suddenly the rain around me stopped and a Five pound note was dropped in front of me. I looked up to see a young woman with warm brown eyes and soft blond hair that was dripping down into a beige coloured coat. She was holding an umbrella above me. It was light pink with yellow flowers and looked ridiculous. Still, it was one of the kindest gestures I had ever received. "I'm sorry I can't give more, but this is all I have at the moment," she said in a quiet voice. She could have easily been a singer in a choir.

"Uhh… Thank you," I said nervously. She smiled at me, a smile that could have melted the sun, and handed me the umbrella. I stared back.

Behind her I saw a man get out another umbrella out of a backpack and hand I to her. He had one hand attentively on a pram, the other reaching out to the girl. She stood up and ran to him, receiving a hug and a kiss on the forehead upon her arrival. She took the pram and walked away, her boots clicking down the street. And I felt my heart sink to a depth it had never been to before.

There I sat, in the rain, for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only about 20 minutes. I was alone in my thoughts, blocking out the world around me. The five pound note was crumpled in my hand that was tightly gripping the umbrella handle. What could I buy for 5 pounds? Was this a lot, or not much at all? I couldn't tell.

"Fang?"

"Yeah, Nudge?"

"Are you aware that you're holding a girls umbrella and you look absolutely ridiculous?" I felt myself begin to smile.

"Wait, he's got a girls umbrella?! Damn what a time to be blind!" Iggy, of course, always held the optimistic outlook on life.

"Well guys, we've got 5 pounds. Shall we go search for some breakfast?" The faces before me were beaming.

Ten minutes later we were standing before a yellow and red building. People would walk in, and then walk out holding brown paper bags filled with food. We had no idea how expensive this place would be, but it seemed popular enough.

Going through the doors was an event. Everyone stared at us, and we stared at their food. Our mouths were watering at the sight of it all. Indoors it was warm and dry; it was a slight miracle in our book. Nudge and I had to guide Iggy through it all, which must have looked weird from onlookers. Then again, I'm sure we would have looked out of place even without the blind guy.

At the counter we were greeted by a tall lanky male who was probably a few years older than us. "Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" And it was then I realized I had no idea what to say.

"Uhh… What can I get with this?" I held up the money. The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. It was obvious he didn't enjoy his employment.

"With 5 quid you can get… A cheeseburger and a large fries. A small quaterpounder meal… Umm…"

"We'll get the cheeseburger and a large fries," I said, not wanting to cause him any more trouble. He pushed a few buttons on a small screen.

"That'll be 4.95." I put the money in his open palm.

"How much is water?"

"Just a cup of tap water is free."

"Okay I'll take three of those to."

After a couple of seconds of waiting we were handed our meal. We moved to the closest table and took a seat. Ripping open the bag, the smell was amazing. It wafted gently, a salty greasy heaven. Our stomachs growled. Steam rose up as I ripped the cheeseburger into three equal parts and it looked amazing. After ripping the cheeseburger, I split the fries into three piles and gave one pile to Iggy and the other to Nudge.

"I have no idea what this is, but it smells incredible," said Iggy as he felt his way towards his food. I picked up my segment of the cheeseburger and assessed it. The bread was soft, and so was the meat by the looks of it. There was a sauce of some kind oozing off the edges and the cheese was melting down the sides. Nervously, I took the first bite.

Bliss, ecstasy, pure fucking heaven. The flavours melted into one another, swimming around in my mouth and spreading to every part of my body. I don't know why people ever do drugs when they have something like this right around the corner! It was indescribable. I closed my eyes and stopped chewing, letting the taste soak in, but as soon as I stopped chewing the food became flavourless and bland. I kept chewing and the bliss came back.

I didn't even care how Iggy or Nudge were finding their food. I snatched up a few fries greedily and stuffed them in my mouth. They were oily and salty and delicious. I shoved a few more into my mouth between bites of my cheeseburger, and couldn't stop until every last bite was gone. I looked up to see Nudge licking the bag that the chips were in, and Iggy feeling the table for any remains. All of us had wide eyes and were breathing heavily.

"I think I just died and went to heaven," Nudge said dreamily.

"I think I just killed you and the Devil decided to give me the best prize in the universe for what I had just done," replied Iggy.

"I think we've been missing out," I said. The other two nodded absently.

In the corner of my eye I noticed Nudge eyeing someone else's meal. They had a burger that was much bigger than ours, fries, and their drink was an ugly brown colour. If I wasn't completely unable to movie I might have stopped her when she stood up, but was at a bit of a disadvantage. "Excuse me Miss, I was wondering if you were finished with that, and if you are can I please maybe have some because I'm still very hungry and haven't eaten in days," said Nudge in her sweetest, kindest, most innocent voice. The lady just stared back with a gruel piercing gaze.

"Honey, I don't care much for beggars, or rotten lying kids. Now, if you don't mind, could you please rack off and go bother someone else, or get back to the streets and continue stealing and vandalizing." I'm not sure if anyone else felt it, but the atmosphere certainly changed quite dramatically.

"Excuse me?" All the innocence was gone from her voice and was replaced by a loud, harsh squeal. "I'm sorry, but we can't all be rich fat obese pigs like you. Look at you; it looks like you've got chins coming from your elbows! And you won't spare a single bite to a starving child? Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should put down the fork for just one second and think about others?! You're a selfish, horrible person! I hope you can't reach your toes and your toenails just keep growing and growing and get so long that you can't wear shoes or socks or even slippers! And no one will help you because you've never helped anyone else!"

Iggy slapped his forehead. Of course she had to make a scene. We couldn't just walk out of here anonymously, could we? No that's not enough for Nudge. The lady stood up as if to defend herself, and I had to admit that her whole body rippled and it looked like the action was quite a struggle. I quickly shot up and walked over to Nudge.

"Sorry, no harm meant, she's just a little cranky," I mumbled trying to ease the situation down.

"What do you mean? This child is a menace she should be locked up!"

"Totally agree, don't know why she's still roaming the streets." I tried to lead Nudge towards the door.

"Hey! Fang, you're supposed to defend me!"

"Sorry Nudge but we really must be going."

"No, I think you two need to learn some respect. You can't just waltz up to someone, demand for their food, and then insult their weight when they politely refuse." I looked at the lady in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? Did you just say that she was the impolite one?"

"Well, she did imply that my elbows had their own chins…"

"Yeah, well they probably have their own prime ministers too! Sorry but you are a little on the heavy side!" The lady's face went from a light pink to a bright red.

"Excuse me! You kids have absolutely no respect for your elders at all! No manners, no discipline! Where is your mother I want to have a serious talk with her! She cannot, simply cannot, raise her children to be like this! It's inexcusable!"

"Yeah sorry but our mothers are long gone." I wrapped my arms around Nudge's shoulders and led her to the door. "By the way, I hear life spans can be shortened significantly by obesity. Just thought you should know." And with that, we stormed down the street.

"Uhh… Fang," said Nudge.

"No, I don't care."

"But Fang…"

"Nudge you cannot do that!"

"But Fang!"

"No! I don't care if she started it or if it wasn't your fault!"

"No, Fang, really…"

"No, listen to me,"

"No! You listen to me!"

"No Nudge that was ridiculous! What you did back there…"

"Fang! This is important!"

"What?!"

"Where's Iggy?"

"… Fuck."

"See, told you it was important." I gave Nudge a death glare as we walked back towards the McDonalds to retrieve Iggy. She walked beside me with a smug look on her face. God she's annoying sometimes… Especially when she's right…

**And there we have it, the third chapter. I hope you're all happy, I am now craving McDonalds even though I hate it and am currently stuffing my face with cookies. To make matters better its 1:30am. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are much loved. Hopefully I shall get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
